


Day 1: Sleepy Sex

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Jesse returns to the Blackwatch base much sooner that Genji anticipated. The man is clearly exhausted but still cannot keep his hands off of his best friend and roommate.





	Day 1: Sleepy Sex

Genji’s eyes open quickly when hears the door to his and Jesse’s shared bedroom slide open. The two had been assigned to bunk together at the Blackwatch base almost a year ago, and since then they had developed a close yet complicated relationship. His eyes squint in the light, staring over to the cowboy dragging his feet into the room. It was almost 2 am and Genji had not expected Jesse back from his mission for another couple of days.

“You’re back early,” the cyborg says quietly, watching as his friend sheds his many layers of clothes, simply dropping them to the ground for now. “Rough week?” He asks after a moment of silence but is only met with a hum as Jesse crawls between his legs and leans down to kiss him slowly.

Genji is never one to complain about the attention that his lover shows him, but he notices how Jesse’s lips move sluggishly against his own and the older man’s hands wander aimlessly against the still flesh parts of his body. “You are exhausted,” he states quietly, pulling back from the kiss for a moment and moving his fingers through soft brown hair.

“M’ horny,” comes a reply as the tired agent tries to lean into a kiss again.

Genji indulges him for a moment before pulling away a bit breathlessly. “Lay down for me, McCree,” he instructs his friend, guiding Jesse’s back against the bed, ‘Let me take care of you.” With that said, the cyborg goes to work, pressing kisses across his friend’s hairy chest and stomach. His hands come up to pull down a pair of red boxers and stroke Jesse’s member to fullness. When his lips wrap around the warm shaft, he trains his eyes upward to see half-lidded, golden eyes staring down at him.

If Genji could smile now, he would be doing so. Having McCree back at the base so soon was really a pleasant surprise. He takes his time, bobbing his head slowly up and down his best friend’s cock, feeling the soft ridges against his tongue and humming in appreciation as he goes. It doesn’t take too long before Jesse is coming, mouth gaping open in silent pleasure as he spills his seed into Genji’s mouth.

The smaller man swallows it without a problem, only taking a minute to wipe his face and pull a blanket up over the two of them as he settles down against his already sleeping friend’s side. He cannot help but smile fondly at the familiar light snores coming from Jesse and he presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

“I missed you, cowboy.”


End file.
